TATUAJE
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Rukia CONOCE a su mejor amigo, y ACEPTA que Ichigo es atractivo. El problema viene cuando todas las chicas repentinamente se interesan por él, y todo por culpa de su nuevo tatuaje! ICHIRUKI LOVE! Para los tiempos de sequía, jaja  .  ONESHOT


**PRIMERO QUE NADA, FELIZ 2011 para los que no leyeron el fic sobre el cumple de Kia!**

**Y para los q lo leyeron…muchas grax x sus comentarios maravillosos! A todos les pareció muy entretenido, de verdad gracias!**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**** Donando un Review al final de la lectura fomentarán la distribución de Bleach y del Ichiruki.**

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? Si no tienen cuenta, ps mándenme su correo con espacios entre las palabras xq luego no me llega! jiji**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir a su diaria diversión y perversión, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

***_~..Tatuaje..~_***

**By**

**Ruichi-chan**

Ichigo regresó ese día a la casa aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche, bastante temprano a decir verdad, ya que desde que había cumplido los diecisiete solía llegar bastante tarde de las clases y las actividades del club de kendo al que se había unido reciénteme.

-Ichi-nii, nosotros acabamos de cenar, pero si quieres puedo calentarte algo.- se ofreció Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Yuzu. Pero comí algo de regreso.- le respondió su hermano con otra sonrisa.

-Sabes, Ichi-nii? Si sigues comiendo fuera de casa vas a engordar, y entonces las chicas ya no querrán salir contigo.- le dijo su otra hermana, quien estaba sentada en el sofá con Rukia y su papá viendo un dorama bastante cómico sobre una chica que se viste de hombre.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, Karin.- le dijo con tono ácido, tomando el emparedado de mermelada de fresa y el vaso de leche que le tendía Yuzu y caminando para unírseles en el sofá.

-Y bien, Ichigo, cómo fue la conquista de este día?- le preguntó su padre, tomando el control remoto y bajándole el volumen a la T.V.

-Pues es bastante linda, pero también bastante hueca.

-Bueno, es casi una regla que no encontrarás a una chica de buen cuerpo y buen cerebro, hijo. Confórmate con tener de dónde escoger.- le dijo orgulloso. Ichigo masticó en silencio su emparedado y vio la televisión. Rukia, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, no había soltado ni una palabra desde que el peli naranja llegó, y eso era algo que todos notaban: la chica le aplicaba la ley del hielo con demasiada frecuencia durante las últimas semanas.

-Por qué no me esperaste para regresar juntos, Rukia?- le preguntó el peli naranja a la morena, la cual frunció el ceño y se puso el dedo índice en los labios para decirle que se callara. Ichigo frunció el ceño de igual manera y esperó a que salieran los comerciales para repetirle su pregunta:

-Estaba esperándote fuera del dojo cuando unas chicas de segundo año se me acercaron y me pidieron que les diera espacio, ya que una de ellas te iba a pedir una cita mientras caminaban juntos de regreso.- le respondió con simpleza. Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño, mientras su familia veía formarse lentamente la tormenta.

-Así que te fuiste así no más.

-Obviamente.- Rukia ni siquiera lo miraba cuando le respondía, y eso si le respondía, porque había veces en que se quedaba callada y lo ignoraba. No peleaban, no discutían, no argumentaban, a veces ni siquiera se decían "Buenos días"; esa actitud de "No me importa tu vida" estaba comenzando a fastidiarle.

-Entonces no te importa que salga con cualquier fulana?- le preguntó irritado.

-No. Después de todo eres tú el que sale con ellas, no yo. Y cállate, que ya empieza la novela.

Ichigo esperó pacientemente a que aparecieran los siguientes comerciales para seguir con su interrogatorio. Mientras tanto formularía sus preguntas mentalmente: "Por qué ya no me hablas? Hice algo malo? Acaso ya no te importa con quién me relacione? Tiene tu enojo algo que ver con que comience a interesarme por las chicas? Te molesta que te diga que no tienes atributos físicos? Tu maldita ley del hielo tiene algo que ver con que me he besado con varias chicas desde las vacaciones de verano?"

En cuanto se anunciaron los comerciales prosiguió:- Me puedes decir qué carajos te sucede?

-Ichigo! No uses ese lenguaje frente a tus hermanas!- le reprendió su padre, levantándose de su lugar para golpear a su hijo. Ichigo atajó el golpe, pero la distracción le había servido a la morena para escapar.

-Demonios, viejo! No puedes ser menos oportuno!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y se encerró en su habitación. Ese cómodo y privado espacio personal había sido proporcionado por Isshin cuando decidió que las chicas estaban demasiado grandes como para compartir una sola habitación entre las tres, así que condicionaron otro espacio y allí estaba el resultado: su cuarto, de fondo blanco decorado con mariposas azul Prusia y negras, albergaba un escritorio para realizar sus tareas, un pequeño librero para sus libros, cuadernos, mangas y revistas, un buró a juego con su cama de madera y un par de fotografías colgadas en la pared opuesta al closet. Muy sencillo, muy lindo, muy suyo.

Ese espacio había sido su refugio los últimos meses en que no se sentía a gusto para pasearse por la habitación del peli naranja a sus anchas. Y es que, ahora que Ichigo había crecido y sus intereses habían cambiado, sentía que ya no lo conocía. Se sentía nerviosa a su lado, y a la vez se enojaba cada vez que recordaba la razón por la que la ley del hielo había comenzado.

_Flashback_

_-Escuché que los del salón 3-B tendrán educación física hoy en el patio!_

_-De verdad? Tenemos que saltarnos una hora para poder ir a verlo! Qué clase tienen?_

_-Atletismo! Podremos ver a Kurosaki-sempai, qué suerte!- exclamó otra chica._

_-Sí! Desde que tuvieron clase en la piscina no hemos tenido oportunidad de admirarlo!_

_Rukia, quien caminaba tras ellas de ida a su salón, ya que había olvidado su celular en su bolso, escuchó la conversación que sostenían las de segundo año. Levantó la ceja extrañada cuando las tres giraron a verla y la analizaron detalladamente antes de que una de ellas se animara a hablarle:_

_-Tú eres Kuchiki Rukia, verdad?_

_-Sí, así es._

_-Lo sabía! Los rumores dicen que eres muy mona, y no se equivocaban!_

_-Gracias. Si me permiten, llevo prisa.- les dijo adelantándolas, tratando de zafarse de la pregunta estrella._

_-Espera, Kuchiki-sempai! Me gustaría preguntarte algo…puedo?- le dijo la chica con gesto inocente. Rukia suspiró resignada y asintió, pero no disminuyó el paso.- Tú y Kurosaki-sempai son solo amigos, verdad? Mejores amigos..._

_Rukia asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez se detuvo y se volteó a verlas:- También están interesadas en Ichigo?_

_-Lo llamas por su nombre?- le preguntó la misma chica, escandalizada._

_-Claro, Aoi-chan! Ellos son mejores amigos!- le dijo otra de las chicas.- Es normal que se hablen por su nombre! Kurosaki-sempai también la llama por su nombre._

_-Oh, tienes razón, Miki-chan!- Rukia sintió como si sobrara en esa conversación así que se giró dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando la chica llamada Aoi la detuvo:-Espera, Kuchiki-sempai! A mí…me gusta Kurosaki-sempai, así que por favor apóyame, de acuerdo?_

_Rukia miró a la chica. Era bastante bonita: tenía el cabello largo, ondulado, color rojizo. Sus ojos, verdes, competían en belleza con los propios, y era más alta y con más curvas. Parecía ser de las populares…del tipo que encajaría con Ichigo.- No prometo nada._

_Fin Flashback_

Esa escena se había ido repitiendo una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez desde aquel fatídico día de la piscina, justo después de las vacaciones de verano. Rukia frunció ceño al recordarla: la chica que el día de hoy había ido a pedirle muy cordialmente que se fuera para que ella pudiera regresar con Ichigo había sido la tal "Aoi-chan". Y un coño que le habían pedido "espacio"! Prácticamente le habían pedido que se esfumara porque la hueca princesa planeaba pedirle una cita, y ella estorbaba. De hecho toda la escuela, o al menos dos terceras partes de las chicas del Instituto le decían que dejara en paz a Ichigo para que ellas tuvieran oportunidad de declararle su amor eterno y sabrá Kami que tanta más cursilería. No le molestaba, realmente…lo que odiaba era que ninguna de ellas la viera a ella, Kuchiki Rukia, como una candidata digna de pararse siquiera al lado de Ichigo.

Rukia sabía que la actitud del chico no había cambiado, había sido ella la que se había distanciado. Odiaba con toda su alma el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre frente a toda la escuela, que le alborotara el cabello durante las clases o mientras caminaban por los pasillos, que la llamara su mejor amiga y que le confiara todos los acontecimientos de su día a día…odiaba sinceramente que él tampoco la considerara "Guapa, Sexy, Hot", sino que la clasificara en el grupo de las inteligentes poco agraciadas. Cierto, no tenía un gran cuerpo, pero había crecido unos diez centímetros (igual que el chico de cabello naranja) y su cuerpo, no muy voluptuoso, era muy lindo a su parecer: curvas definidas, piernas largas, y sus ojos adornaban su rostro enmarcado por sus ahora más largos mechones oscuros. Ella también había recibido varias invitaciones, todas firmemente rechazadas ya que, sin querer, terminaba comparando a cada pretendiente con su "mejor amigo". Y ese supuesto mejor amigo se había convertido en un idiota.

Pero toda la culpa la tenían él y su maldito tatuaje!

_Flashback_

_-Trajiste tu traje de baño, verdad?- le preguntó el peli naranja a la morena mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba en un hombro. Rukia terminaba de meter sus libros y demás en su propio bolso mientras asentía sin interés. Ciertamente le gustaba la piscina; había tenido oportunidad en las vacaciones de ir con sus amigos y había sido divertido, pero una cosa era solo tontear en el agua y otra muy distinta tener que exhibirse a sus compañeros en traje de baño mientras hacían competencias para ver quién nadaba más rápido._

_-Listo, vámonos.- le dijo Rukia mientras tomaba su propio bolso y caminaba al lado de Ichigo hacia la piscina del Instituto._

_-No pongas esa cara de preocupación, Rukia! Si veo que te ahogas te salvaré.- le dijo en tono burlón. Rukia le dio un codazo en el estómago, desatando otra de sus tantas peleas. Cuando llegaron varios de sus compañeros ya estaban cambiados esperando al maestro, incluso unos ya estaban dentro del agua, disfrutando de sus pocas clases en la piscina.- Iré a cambiarme.- le dijo Ichigo, revolviéndole el cabello antes de entrar al vestidor de hombres. _

_Ella por su parte soltó un bufido y se dirigió al vestidor de chicas, en el cual solo estaban Orihime y Tatsuki esperándola.- Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó la karateka._

_-Ichigo.- respondió con simpleza la morena. Dejó sus cosas en su casillero mientras iba a uno de los cubículos a ponerse el traje de baño. Era sencillo, de una sola pieza color blanco con el escudo de la institución bordado. Salió en cuanto terminó y esperó a que Orihime le agarrara el cabello para salir las tres._

_-Sabes, deberían simplemente salir. Se complican demasiado.- opinó Tatsuki. Ella y Orihime habían sostenido "la plática", y ambas acordaban en que el chico estaba interesado románticamente en la ojivioleta. _

_-Sería más complicado si nuestra relación pasara a ese nivel…- respondió la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. Todo su salón estaba reunido esperando al maestro que llegaba tarde, aunque aún así estaba demasiado agitado el ambiente.- Qué sucede?_

_-Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia!- les gritó Chizu, quien estaba sentada con algunas otras compañeras en la sombra viendo a los chicos, más específicamente a uno de los chicos. Cuando Rukia llegó hasta la pelirroja y pudo comprobar su campo de visión entendió "qué" miraban tan atentamente todas sus compañeras: Ichigo destacaba entre la bola, y no solo por su cabello naranja brillante, sino por su increíble torso perfectamente trabajado. Su cuerpo estaba humedecido, por lo que seguramente ya se había dado un chapuzón, y las gotitas que bajaban por todo su cuerpo se perdían en el bañador blanco que le daba una apariencia aún más deseable a su piel algo tostada por el sol del verano…y lo mejor de todo, lo que más llamaba la atención, era el tatuaje que sobresalía al lado izquierdo justo arriba de su cadera. Rukia ya había visto ese tatuaje con anterioridad: se lo había hecho durante el viaje a la playa (con permiso de Isshin, por supuesto), y era la calavera-flama de la insignia de shinigami que le habían otorgado cuando tenía quince años._

_Para ella había sido algo común, se había acostumbrado a verlo cada vez que el chico se cambiaba de ropa en casa o cuando, tendido en la cama, su playera se levantaba lo suficiente para observarlo; pero para las chicas, era algo nuevo y sumamente atractivo.- Kami! Jamás había mirado a Kurosaki con atención…-opinó una de sus compañeras._

_-Y que lo digas! Tiene un cuerpo increíble!_

_-Además es alto!_

_-Y su rostro no está para nada mal! Se ha pulido bastante!_

_-Y su tatuaje le da un toque aún más sexy!_

_-Me gustaría tocárselo!_

_-Es tan HOT!_

_Comentarios así se extendieron a tal velocidad que para el final de la clase varias chicas de otros cursos estaban ahí, admirando al Dios Griego en el que se había convertido su amigo._

_Y ese día, había sido el principio del fin._

_Fin Flashback_

-Todo por culpa de ese maldito tatuaje!- se dijo Rukia mientras se hacia un ovillo en su cama. La verdad le encantaba echarle la culpa al tatuaje, pero una parte bastante considerable de su conciencia le decía que no era solo el tatuaje; todo él se había convertido en un chico bastante guapo: un físico envidiable, un rostro atractivo y un sentido del humor bastante peculiar conformaban en total a un humano bastante singular.

Uno que, aunque era su mejor amigo, también era un chico que la atraía por todo lo que era: no era solo su físico…la manera en que le sonreía, en la miraba, en que le hablaba, en que la tocaba; todos esos gestos cariñosos que un amigo le expresa a una amiga habían terminado siendo "algo más", y le asustaba, odiaba el hecho de temer ser rechazada por el ojimiel; dónde rayos había quedado todo su valor y su orgullo?

Un toc toc en la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos. Sabía quién era: cada noche tocaba su puerta esperando el permiso para entrar, permiso que ella no le concedía desde el día en que discutieron por haberla llamado "chica sin atributos físicos"…y todo porque ella había decidido aventurarse a adivinar si él también había comenzado a verla de otra forma.

_Flashback_

_-Así que hoy fue una de primer año…-dijo Rukia sin ánimo mientras caminaban de regreso por un atajo hacia la tienda de dulces antes de ir a la casa de los Kurosaki. Había pasado una sola semana y las propuestas le llovían al peli naranja, unas normales como "Sal conmigo, por favor" hasta descabelladas como "Sé el padre de mis hijos!"._

_-Sí, una tal Okita Yui. Jamás la había visto antes, así que tuve que rechazarla._

_-Pero era mona, no?- le preguntó la ojivioleta, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta._

_-Pues sí, pero digamos que no es mi tipo. Por qué? Celosa de que alguien tome tu lugar, Rukia?- le preguntó, inclinándose para poder verla directo a los ojos. Rukia meditó la respuesta y lo miró con indiferencia, aunque no podía negar que el chico parecía bastante ansioso de conocer la respuesta:_

_-Pues no. "Después de todo ni idea de qué lugar se supone que ocupo…"_

_-Eh? Entonces deja de preguntar._

_-Yo no te pregunté!- se quejó Rukia, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños.- Parece que la popularidad se te está subiendo a la cabeza.- le dijo con sorna._

_-Al menos yo me estoy volviendo popular.- le dijo con la clara intención de comenzar otra discusión sobre sus respectivas popularidades._

_-Yo también he tenido un par de ofrecimientos de citas!- le dijo._

_-Lo sé.- le dijo con seriedad, girándose a verla.- Kashimura Kosuke del 3-A y FuruyaTakahiro del 2-A, verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Muy buenos candidatos._

_-…_

_-Y se puede saber por qué los rechazaste?_

_-"Po que no se parecen a ti, obviamente"...Porque no son mi tipo._

_-Así que tienes un tipo.- dijo con una risita contenida. Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada:_

_-Al menos mis pretendientes son mucho más selectos.- dijo atacando directo a su orgullo._

_-Vamos, Rukia! Yo diría que son escasos!-respondió con burla. Rukia frunció aún más el ceño:_

_-Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó con voz y mirada gélida._

_-Pues…digamos que eres más cerebro que curvas, Rukia. De hecho tu cuerpo es más bien menudo, casi no tienes pecho y eres bajita.- le dijo, enumerando sus carencias._

_-Así que como no tengo pechos grandes muy pocos se van a fijar en mí, eh?- le preguntó con un tono bastante peligroso._

_-Sí, ese es mi punto.- Ichigo seguía sonriendo como idiota. Rukia no sabía si eso seguía siendo parte de las típicas discusiones irracionales y ofensivas que tenían a diario, pero no se sentía como tal. En alguna parte del camino las ofensas habían comenzado a herirla; bajó la mirada mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer de furia y cerró aún más fuerte sus puños:- Rukia?_

_-Puedes adelantarte. Iré sola.- y sin más comenzó a correr para perder de vista al peli naranja. Claro que Ichigo comenzó a seguirla pero ella se jactaba de lo veloz que era. Cuando entraron a la zona comercial lo perdió inmediatamente de vista, y conociéndolo la buscaría en la tienda de dulces así que decidió adelantarse a la casa. Cuando llegó no había nadie así que corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Ahora sí, era el principio del fin._

_Fin Flashback_

Otro toc toc la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse de su cama y ponerle seguro a su puerta.- Maldición, Rukia! Deja de comportarte como una niña y ábreme la maldita puerta o voy a tirarla de una patada!- le dijo mientras daba repetidos golpes a la puerta.

-Deja de molestar!- le gritó desde dentro, destendiendo la cama y escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

-Necesitamos hablar, Rukia! Sé que estás enojada conmigo porque te llame plana!

Rukia se levantó rápidamente de la cama y abrió la puerta. Con un dedo índice golpeó repetidamente el pecho del peli naranja mientras lo amenazaba:- No te atrevas a llamarme así otra vez!

-Qué rayos te sucede, eh? Nunca te habían afectado mis ofensas!

-…- Rukia reprimió un grito de frustración. Ella tampoco lo sabía con seguridad, era solo que…

-Ese día no me dejaste terminar.

-Creo que dijiste todo lo que se puede decir, no? Te crees superior porque de la noche a la mañana todas se fijan en ti por culpa de ese maldito tatuaje!

Ichigo enarcó una ceja asombrado y confundido:- El tatuaje? Todo esto fue por el maldito tatuaje?

-Sí, Ichigo! Porque, de la noche a la mañana, todas te espían en tus clases de kendo para ver si tienen oportunidad de volver a ver el tatuaje de shinigami! De repente todas te llaman sexy, hot y no sé qué tantas estupideces más y me piden ayuda para salir contigo, o simplemente me dicen que no nos vemos bien juntos y que les de espacio para que puedan intentar algo contigo! De repente comienzas a notar que no tengo muchos atributos físicos y me lo restriegas en la cara como si tú fueras perfecto! De repente eres el señor popularidad en el que todas las chicas se fijan no solo por el tatuaje, sino en todo tu cuerpo mientras sudas por el entrenamiento y tu rostro mantiene una expresión tan seria que resulta sumamente atractiva!- Rukia paró únicamente porque le faltaba el aire. Sus ojos escocían; oh, no! Iba a llorar, iba a llorar frente a ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria porque ahora era ella, la gran y orgullosa Kuchiki Rukia, la que no se sentía suficiente cosa para él. Escondió el rostro entre ambas manos y retrocedió un paso.

Ichigo la miraba con atención, tan fijamente que podía sentir sus ojos miel posados sobre ella, recorriéndola, examinándola…:-Ese día no me dejaste terminar.- Rukia se quedó en silencio con el rostro aún escondido entre sus manos, aunque retrocediendo porque sentía la proximidad del chico. Sintió su espalda contra la pared y su cuerpo aprisionado por el del peli naranja.- Ciertamente tu cuerpo es menudo, casi no tienes pecho y eres bajita…pero tienes unas piernas largas e increíblemente tersas.- Rukia se sobresalto cuando sintió las manos del ojimiel sobre sus muslos, acariciándola. Maldijo (Bendijo) internamente porque su vestimenta era una sencilla playera de tirantes y un diminuto short para dormir.- Tus ojos tienen el color de iris más asombroso que haya tenido el placer de contemplar, tu piel es blanca y sin ninguna marca, tu cabellos es largo, suave y resalta tus ojos. Y lo más importante: como me miras y me hablas, como me ofendes y te burlas de mí para divertirte, la forma en que haces las cosas, con una seriedad y entrega admirables…Tus pretendientes serán escasos porque yo no dejaré que nadie se acerque a arrebatarme lo que es mío, lo que conozco mejor que nadie.

Ichigo le había quitado las manos y ahora podía contemplar el rostro turbado y avergonzado de Rukia: grabaría esa expresión en su memoria, ya que sería muy difícil volver a verla.- Realmente crees que fue el tatuaje? Entonces te daré el gusto…-dijo, mientras tomaba la orilla de su pantalón de dormir con una mano y con la otra se levantaba la camiseta negra sin mangas. Rukia no pudo evitar desviar su atención al abdomen bien formado del peli naranja, pero ahora ya no había nada…

-Qué…?- intentó preguntar, pero nada salió. En su lugar acarició la piel del chico con las frías yemas de sus dedos donde meses antes había estado el tatuaje al que ella culpaba de todo.

-Era de Henna, Rukia. Se borra con el tiempo. Si me hubieras preguntado antes o me hubieras dicho qué te tenía tan molesta te habrías dado cuenta desde hace un mes.- Rukia simplemente siguió acariciando el abdomen del chico hasta ascender sus manos y llegas a sus pectorales por debajo de la camiseta, siguiendo con su mirada el trayecto que recorrido. Escuchó un leve gemido de parte del chico así que levantó su mirada hacia la de él: estaba más oscura, con una mezcla de deseo y burla:- Sigue acariciándome así y tendrás que terminar lo que empezaste.

Rukia le sonrió con suficiencia mientras deslizaba su mano de nuevo hacia abajo para poder sacarla de dentro de la prenda del ojimiel. Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella, atrapando de nuevo su cuerpo entre el propio y la pared y comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas. Rukia soltó un suspiro, lo que hizo que Ichigo mirara hipnotizado sus labios entreabiertos. Sin pensarlo más los atrapó entre los suyos, masajeándolos con suavidad y deseo contenido. Rukia posó ambas manos detrás del cuello del peli naranja y le respondió el beso que se iba intensificando con cada segundo. Ichigo aprovechó y subió sus manos hasta las nalgas de Rukia y la levantó lo suficiente para que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Rukia rompió el beso para soltar un gemido cuando sintió la prueba de que Ichigo estaba en su mismo estado, justo en su entrepierna.

-No creo que debamos…me ganaré muchas admiradoras furiosas por haberme robado tu virginidad.- le dijo con una risita, aunque su voz sonaba agitada.

-No importa, ya las ahuyentaré así como he ahuyentado a varios de tus pretendientes.- le respondió, besándola de nuevo y cargándola, entrando a la habitación de la morena. La arrojó sobre la cama posicionándose inmediatamente sobre ella para volver a besarla:- Eres mía.- proclamó con posesividad. Su voz ronca y agitada hacían esa proclamación deliciosamente molesta.

-No soy de nadie, Ichigo.- dijo, tratando de respirar ya que el chico le besaba el cuello.

-Ahora serás mía. No dejaré que nadie más te conozca como lo hago yo.

-Eres un idiota posesivo.

-Y tú una enana celosa.- Rukia decidió que, por esta vez, podía dejarlo ganar. Se dedicó a acariciar su amplia espalda, a masajear sus hombros y a alborotarle el cabello mientras él seguía dándole besos por todo su cuello y rostro.- Te Quiero, Rukia…-le susurró directo a su oído. Sintió su corazón agitado tamborilear, su pulso se aceleró aún más y su estomago se contrajo: ella también.

-Yo también te amo, Ichigo.- Ichigo sonrió y la miró directo a los ojos:

-No dije que te amara.

-No es necesario que lo digas.

Ichigo sonrió antes de besarla y mirarla directo a los ojos.- Eres la única chica que me interesa, la única con la que siento que soy yo todo el tiempo.- Rukia sentía sus cuerpo derretirse ante la mirada del sustituto, temblaba de forma incontrolable y sus manos laxas descansaban en el colchón.- Si sientes que hace falta el tatuaje…-dijo con burla en su voz. Rukia sonrió con suficiencia antes de responderle:

-Mejor así. De momento es algo menos por lo que preocuparnos.

**Fin**

**Jeje, ojalá les haya gustado! **

**Se me ocurrió el domingo que fui a ver un espectáculo sobre hielo y uno de los patinadores tenía un tatuaje en el mismo lugar, y créanme, se veía tan sexy! **

**Mejor dejo mis desvarios...para los q no lo sepan ya regresé a la Uni (adiós vakaciones!), así que estaré algo apurada. De todos modos ya agarré algo de experiencia y planearé mejor mis tiempos para seguir subiendo capis de DEUDAS y OUR SWEET SYMPHONY! n.n **

**Reviews? Saben que me gustan sus comentarios!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


End file.
